herosguildfandomcom-20200214-history
HGd10PHB - Spell - Antimagic Matrix
'Antimagic Matrix' The purpose of this spell is to set up an area where certain magics do not function. This has a very wide array of functionality because it applies to so many different spectra. Any given matrix may shut down a spectrum of the opposite type, or merely dampen the effect of some, while not having any effect on others. Each antimagic matrix manifests itself differently depending on which spectrum is its base. An Earth-based matrix might be a series of crystals arranged in a dome pattern around the field in question, while a Void-based matrix might appear as a series of rodent skulls in a circle on the ground. The more important factor is how the matrix affects the magic that is attempted within it. Only the Arcane Antimagic Matrix is capable of shutting out all magic completely. 'Effect' For any given antimagic matrix, the following effects apply to any spell cast within or attempting to pass into the matrix. The effects are listed in a hierarchy so that the top effect is checked for first, then the next in the list and so on. If the spell does not fit any effect listed below, it functions normally: * Any spell of the same spectrum functions normally. * Any spell of the opposite nature is immediately dispelled. For spells of overwhelming power (check for opposing spell is 50+ higher than Antimagic Matrix check), the spell is dispelled but causes the matrix to collapse as well. * Any spell of a different spectrum, but of the same group (Primal, Sentient, Natural, Deep) is only dampened. Effects such as Damage, Aid, etc. are halved. * Any spell of a different group subtracts 10 from any effect rolls such as Damage, Aid, etc. The area of effect is a 5m radius centered on a caster or object, either of which can move and the matrix moves with it. For every -10 taken on the check, this radius can be doubled. The matrix lasts for up to 1 Turn per TSB of the Antimagic Matrix or until dispelled. This spell can only be cast once per day. The matrix requires the caster to sing the Song of the Matrix for the element they are casting. While singing, they must write the Rune of whichever element they are casting on the ground, above their head, and in all four principle directions. While writing on the ground, the caster must use Dust from whichever element the matrix consists of totaling not less than 1000 chrusil. 'Spell Construction' *'Tier: '''8 *'DS: 99+Spectrum *Spectra:' Any. *'Purpose:' Enchant (Defensive) *'Casting Time:1 round *Duration: 1 Turn/TSB *Duration-Ticks:' None *'EDR:' 50 *'Intensity:' ~20d10 *'Number of Targets:' All within Area *'Prerequisite:' Antimagic Burst *'Range:' 5m radius *'Shape:' Three Dimensions - Sphere *'Verbal Component: Song of the Matrix (Complexity 50) *Somatic Component:' See text. *'Material Component:' Dust (Not less than 1000 Chrusil) 'Character Sheet Example' Navigation * Spells listed Alphabetically Primary Navigation * [[HGD10|'Hero's Guild Players Handbook Home']] * 'Chapter 1 - Creature Kinds' * 'Chapter 2 - Base Characteristics' * 'Chapter 3 - Skills' * 'Chapter 4 - Traits and Foibles' * 'Chapter 5 - Physical Combat Skills ' * 'Chapter 6 - Mystical Skills' * 'Chapter 7 - Equipment' * 'Chapter 8 - Crafting' * 'Chapter 9 - Social and Movement Skills' * 'Chapter 10 - Appendix'''